In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
When setting up passenger cabins, an essential objective is often to maximize the available number of passenger seats, which is limited by the number of prescribed seats for crewmembers, and by prescribed safety installations, utility installations and toilets. The economic viability of an aircraft, for example, also depends on the ratio between the number of passenger seats and other installations. Apart from elementary installations like vehicle attendant seats and toilets, providing a desired comfort level also requires that beverages and meals for the passengers be carried on board a transportation means. The space this takes up should place as little restriction as possible on the space available to the passengers, so that the highest number of passengers may be transported while still providing a certain level of comfort.
WO 2011/101385 A1 shows an especially space-saving toilet arrangement for a transportation means with a first toilet room, a second toilet room adjacent thereto, and a partition wall located between the first toilet room and second toilet room, wherein the partition wall is movably mounted and set up to be moved into an open position in which a separation between the first toilet room and second toilet room is eliminated. Despite the limited construction volume, two relatively small toilet rooms may thereby be converted into a larger toilet room suitable for use by individuals with limited mobility.